Jason at Ghoul school
by soulripper13
Summary: The son of Jason Voorhees enrolls at Miss Grimwoods finishing school for ghouls,being the first male/human student but he later has to deal with a longlost family enemy of his father's one who want him and the ghouls for dead...maybe even worse
1. Meeting Jason

Students in the school:  
Jason Voorhees Jr.:Son of Jason Voorhees(age 11) artistic and friendly  
Sibella: Daughter of Count Dracula(age 14) most strongwilled and friendly  
Phantasma: Daughter of the Phantom of the Opera(age 12) musically talented and play organ  
Elsa: Daughter of Frankinstein's Monster(age 16)Mentally slow but kind hearted  
Winnie: Daughter of the Wolfman (Werewolf)(age 9) enegetic,tomboyish and likeshowling  
Tanis: Daughter of the Mummy(age 6) shy but friendly

Enemies  
Revolta:an evil witch who wants the girls for an evil army  
Freddy Krueger(Spolier): a dream stalker who has issues with the Voorhees Family (Freddy VS. Jason,anyone)

you walk up to a old door to a place looking like a haunted house checking you map  
"yep this is the place"  
you think ringing the door bell an old lady opens the door  
"hi i'm miss Grimwood"  
she tells you  
" hi i'm Jason"  
you tell her checking her clipboard she finds your name  
"name Jason Vorhess Jr. age 10 birthday 2/13/99, well come on in you're the the first male student we have ever had here"  
she tells you  
"well my dad was looking for a monster school this was the only one he found"  
you tell her  
"your room is fifth on the left"  
she tells you walking away you go in your new room unload your stuff. after unloading you leave the room you walk down the hall there you see a young werewolf around your age you think about trying to become friends with her then she approaches you "hi I'm Winnie you must be Jason"  
the young attractive werewolf says approaching you  
"how did you know that"  
you ask curiously  
"i can tell by your mask silly"  
she says in a flirtatious voice while rubbing you chin  
" i look really forward to getting to know you "yeah same here"  
you tell her  
" why don't you take off that mask and let me see your face"  
she says as you're shocked as you reply  
"No I can't show you my face, if I remove my mask you have to close your eyes"  
you tell her as she closes them  
"promise you won't peek"  
you ask her  
"promise"  
she says as you lift up your mask she kisses you on the lips(which both of you really liked) after ending it you pull your mask back down realizing her eyes were still closed  
"you can look now" you tell her as she opens her eyes  
"wow that was amazing"  
she tell she then decides to spend more time with you by showing you around some more later that night you're laying in your bed thinking about Winnie  
"why did i really like her kissing me"  
you think to yourself when suddenly you have to use the bathroom, you remember where it is due to tour Winnie gave you when you got here you go in and do your private business after wards you think you should go back to your room and get some sleep.


	2. Nightmare

you head back to your room on the way back you run into Winnie seeing she is wearing a towel around herself  
"what are you up to"  
you ask her  
"oh I'm gonna take a shower"  
she tells you  
"well see you in the morning"  
you tell her  
"same here"  
she says you go back to your room you lay in your bed dreaming about crystal lake you walk throgh the grass to and old cabin you open the the door seeing a shadow of a man  
"dad is that you?"  
you ask the shadow riase up his right hand showing something in the shape of a knife you don't know who the man is but he is not our dad the man grabs your neck with his left hand in his other hand what you thought was a knife was four blades he was a man wearing a hat and a red and green sweater  
"i know where you are vorhess and i'm coming for you"  
he says slashing your face with his claw you wake up screaming You lay there panting in bed when suddenly the door opens and Winnie walks in wearing a short blue nightgown similar to her day clothes.  
"Are you ok, Jason?"  
she asked worriedly.  
"I heard screaming."  
"I'm fine, Winnie,"  
you say.  
"Just had a nightmare."  
"What's so bad about a nightmare?"  
she asks you, walking up to your bed.  
"For me, nightmares are different. You see, I'm not a ghoul like you and the rest of the girls. My dad and I are both human."  
"Then why'd he send you to a monster school?"  
the werewolf inquires once more.  
You sigh, then say  
"Because he's as close to a monster as a human can get. Your dad scares people, right?"  
"Yeah,"  
Winnie replies.  
"Does he kill people?"  
"Well, he says that people have died of fright from him scaring them, but he's never said anything about killing like mauling them or anything,"  
she says.  
"My dad's different from yours,"  
you explain. "He's not a monster. He's a murderer."  
"A murderer?" Winnie asks. "Why would he be such a thing?"  
"It's a long story," you tell her.  
"I've got time," the werewolf replies, getting in your bed and sitting up next to you.  
"Ok then," you say. So you tell Winnie the entire story, how your dad became a murderer, why he kills, what he expects of you, everything. When you finished, Winnie just sits there awestruck.  
Finally she speaks. "That's awful of him to force what he wants you to be onto you," she says.  
"I know," you reply. "I know I'll end up disappointing him, but I just don't want to kill people like that."  
There was silence. Then Winnie says "So, that's your dad's mask?"  
"Yeah," you say. "He makes me wear it."  
"Mind showing me what's underneath it now?" she asks.  
You sat there, staring at her, silent.


	3. Library

you know your dad doesn't like you taking your mask off but one person wouldn't hurt you make winnie promise not to tell anyone as you undo the leather straps taking off the mask you let out a small scram seeing 4 claw marks then you have a flashback of the nightmare and the clawed man slashing your face  
"Jason what's wrong"  
Winnie asked with concern you decide to tell her about your nightmare. You don't know what to say to Winnie but you know you can trust her  
"the claw marks on my mask are from my nightmare"  
you tell her  
"explain"  
Winnie says confused you tell her about the nightmare about the camp the man with a metal claw and how he said he knew where you were then him slashing your face  
"that's when I woke up screaming and you came in"  
you tell her  
"maybe we should check the school library and see what we can find on this man"  
Winnie tells you as the two of you search the library "I found something!"  
Winnie says. You walk over to her and she shows you the page.  
"Is this him?"  
she asks.  
Your heart nearly jumps into your throat.  
"Yeah, that's him,"  
you manage to whisper. On the page is indeed the very man you saw in your nightmare. He wore a dark brown fedora, black pants, and a red and dark green sweater. He wore the same clawed glove that he had in your nightmare, showing the blades off menacingly. What caught your attention most, however, was his face. He seemed to be human, but his face was grotesque and horribly disfigured, almost like his skin had been burned. The top of his page proclaimed his name: "Freddy Krueger."  
Winnie begins to read the page.  
"'Once a man who was captured and burned to death, Freddy Krueger rose from the dead and became a monster. Wielding a clawed glove as a weapon, he has the ability to enter one's dreams and turn them into nightmares as he stalks and kills them in their dreams, causing them to'..." Winnie gasps before reading on. "...'die in real life.'"  
"Oh damn," you say.  
The werewolf continued. "'Freddy has fought with serial killer Jason Voorhees in the past. Jason won their battle, decapitating Krueger, but somehow Freddy came back and continued to kill.'" Winnie closes the book and turns to you. "That really doesn't sound good," she says nervously.  
"You're telling me," you reply. "We're talking about a guy who can kill people while they sleep and has a beef with my dad. I might be in a lot of trouble."  
"Well, don't worry about it too much, ok?" Winnie say. "Let's go back to bed."  
"...Ok," you mutter, still nervous about Freddy getting to you. You walk back to your room with Winnie and got back in your bed. "Thanks for listening to me, Winnie," you say to her.  
"No problem," she replies. You stare at her for a second and suddenly you pull her face to yours and kiss her passionately on the lips. She seems shocked for a second but then kisses you back, both of you full of bliss. After what seems like forever, the two of you pull away. Winnie has a big smile on her face. "that's for your little trick" you said as you noticed Winnie was still smiling as you realized she liked it "Good night Jason" Winnie said as she stopped blushing  
"Good night Winnie," you reply as she walks towards your door and closes it as she leaves. What a way to end the night, you thought to yourself as you drift off to sleep.


	4. Winnie's Confession

You slowly open your eyes as you wake up from one of the best sleeps you had ever had. After your kiss with Winnie, you had the best dream about her, but you didn't really want to pressure her into something just yet; you had, after all, just met her.  
You sit there in your bed for a while and just think about everything recently. You were finally going to a school instead of being isolated at camp, you had 5 friends and one of them was essentially a possible girlfriend, and...oh damn. You look over onto your bedpost. There was your mask, with those four slash marks across it. You're still really nervous about what could happen with Freddy.  
Suddenly your bedroom door opens. "Morning, Jason," Winnie says cheerfully as she walks in, closing your door behind you.  
"Morning, Winnie," you reply back. She walks over to your bed and kisses you full on the lips. You kiss her back, the two of you moaning into it. She's the first to pull away. "So how'd you sleep?"  
"Pretty good, no Freddy dreams" you say, remembering those dreams you had and getting somewhat aroused. "How about you?"  
"Well..." Winnie trailed off.  
"What?" you ask.  
"The reason I'm here is because..." she begins. "I had these dreams last night...and in them, we were...together..."  
"Together?" you say.  
"Yeah, together," she confirms. "And we weren't hugging and kissing...we were..." she trailed off again, looking down at her feet. Did she have a dream about you two having sex, too? Then she looks back up, blushing. "My point is that I'm here because I love you and I want you to make me yours, Jason," she spat out quickly.  
You were shocked at her forwardness. "You mean...you...love me and...you wanna...do it?"  
"Yeah," she replies, clearly nervous. You don't know what to make of it. You knew you loved her too, but you weren't completely sure about her invitation, no matter how awesome it was in your dreams. "well Winnie i would really like to but don't you think we should wait a while, I mean we've only known each other for a day or 2?"  
you ask her  
"ok i just wanted to let you know"  
she responded mildly heartbroken  
"don't get me wrong i really like you and we will one day i promise but i just think we should wait hey you want to go downstairs for breakfast?"  
you ask her  
"sure"  
she responded as you grabbed your ripped up jacket and put your blood-stained mask over your face tightening the leather straps and heading down for breakfast


	5. Family Research

"eww.. what is that?"  
you ask looking down at something that looked like it had mold growing on it on your plate  
"fungus fudge"  
Sibella said looking at you awkwardly  
"i'm not hungry i'm gonna check out the library"  
you say leaving  
. when you get there you look for something on your father and you find it "Jason Voorhees well known as the hockey mask wearing machete wielding maniac Jason drowned in crystal lake as a little kid his mother blamed the counselors for not watching him and starting killing them only one survived by decapitating Mrs. Voorhees with a machete. years later it was discovered that somehow Voorhees survived as an adult he returned to the camp for revenge on Alice (the camper who killed his mother). years later a group of teenagers showed up to rebuild the camp only to get murdered by Jason. the only survivor (Ginny) found a cabin in the woods with a shrine made out of mrs. Voorhees's head and surrounded by mutilated corpses. Ginny fights Jason slamming a machete through his shoulder. months later he was found to be staying at Higgin's haven in a barn killing anyone who entered camper Chris fought of Voorhees by slamming an axe in his head. Jason (thought to be dead was escorted to a morgue where he woke up he encountered a group of friends and most of them died at Voorhees's rage where a boy known a Tommy Jarvis killed Voorhees with his own machete but Tommy grew up fearing one day he would come back years later Voorhees was said to be cremated but Tommy claimed he encountered voorhees again but it was revlied to be a bum roy burns using jason"s apperance to be a copycat killer. years later tommy visited jason's grave to find out he was buried in a cemetery not cremated. tried to destory jason's body but somehow voorhees was brought back to life when a piece of fence acted as a lightning rod somehow it also gave him inhuman strenth, and near imortality" you keep reading until you find something that catches your eye "jason battled Freddy Kruger (a supernatural killer who can kill people in thier dreams) Kruger grew weak in spingwood (his hometown) because the kids have stopped fearing him Freddy (impresonating jason's mother) brought him back to life to kill in spingwood but people would belive Freddy was doing it this works but people start fearing jason more than Freddy. Freddy tries to get Voorhees to stop but he woln't stop killing a battle took place in spingwood the dream world and crystal lake it was discovered that voorhees won decapitating Kruger"  
"whoa i never knew any of this! (this section is told in Winnie's POV)  
"i dont know what jason's doing in the library but i'll just take a short nap"  
you say lying down drifting into your dreams. you dream of you and jason lying down on the ground looking up at the sky when suddenly jason vanishes  
"jason where did you go you walk around seeing a shadowy figure next to a tree  
"jas.."  
you say as you get cut off as the figure grabs you around the neck  
"not even close"  
the figure said revealed to be Freddy.  
"Kruger what do you want?".  
Kruger looked in your eyes with what you could make out as pure terror if he was sent to scare you he was doing his job  
"you have Jason's Heart and i'm going to break it"  
Freddy said about to claw you as you feel someone shaking your shoulder  
"Winnie wake up"  
causing you to wake from your nightmare.


	6. Family Secret

i woke up feeling miss grimwood shaking me  
"where's jason?"  
i asked  
"in the liabary why?"  
she resonded i just want to tell him something.  
(the rest of the chapter is told in jason's POV).  
I kept reading about about my father looking over the book countlessly i thought he just killed a few people but this is differeny and why would he tell me he is human if he was killed several times. The next thing i knew winnie came in the liabrary  
"jason i think freddy just entered my dreams"  
you almost drop the book at what she just said  
"why would he enter your dreams?"  
you responed  
"he said i have your heart and he is going to shatter it"  
she told me then i remembered something  
" winnie my nightmare he said he knew where i was and he was coming for me"  
you tell her.  
"hey parents night is tonight maybe your dad could tell us about his fight with freddy"  
winnie told me  
"well maybe"  
you dont know if you should show winie the book or not she is your closest friend and you know freddy might be trouble but if she found this stuff she might not like you anymore you think and decide to show her the book she also encountred freddy.  
"winnie there something i want you to read"  
you say handing her the book as she reads it she looks shocked reading all this stuff about your dad  
"jason i thought you said your dad was human"  
she looks up back to you  
"i thought so to"  
you tell her  
"how could you not know that seeing scars on his face and rotting flesh?  
"well he always told me he was and iv'e never seen him without his mask but what i know is i'm gonna talk to him tonight about freddy and why he lied to me"  
you say closing the book. later that night all the girls fathers have arrived while your sitting at a table carving a piece of wood with a knife your dad gave you made to look like a mini machete winnie and her father approch you.  
"hey jason this is my papa"  
winnie said pointing to an older werewolf with long dark brown fur wear ripped up jeans  
"winnie must have gotton her looks from her mother's side of the family"  
you think to your self.  
"nice to meet you"  
you say looking back down at the scuplture you were carving  
"back at you winnie told me about you"  
the father said to you  
"really like what?"  
well about how you're really close friends and about you realations with your dad"  
he told you  
"yeah there not that good he's the one who killed my mother and he just wants me be an exact copy of him, a psychopathic killer but i want to be an artist maybe a writer"  
you tell him  
"speaking of which where is you dad?"  
winnie asks you  
"i dont know he's most likely not coming"


	7. Like Father NOT Like Son

the door to the school shatters into pieces flying of the hinges on the other side is a man wearing a ripped up coat a dirty shirt and muddy jeans a cracked hockey mask with a red triangle (he is modeled after pt 7) and carrying a blood stained machete he walk in shaking the blood of his machete as he approched the group  
"oh there he is he always knows how to make an entrance everyone meet my dad"  
you say everyone look at your dad with fear even the fathers  
"pleased to meet you"  
the mummy says looking at your dad. your dad looks at him giving him a slight nod ripping of a piece of bandage cleaning his blade thrusting it in the floor  
"hey that's my my daddy you big meany"  
Tannis yells looking at him as he cracks his puts his hand on the blade she runs away  
"yeah my dad dosn't talk much and don't make him mad he is an unstoppable killing machine"  
you say  
"he dosn't look to tough frankenstein says approching him you wanna fight me"  
he says to your dad he nods at him as frankenstien constantly hits him but your dad dosnt move and frankenstein gets tired your dad picks him up knocking his head clean off with a single punch as everyone gasps. your dad picks up the head giving it back to frankenstein as he puts it back on  
" Elsa remind me not to get him upset"  
frankenstein says walking away.  
at a castle far away freddy walking in a hallway and enters some doors  
"you wanted to see me"  
he asks  
"yes Krueger how has your dream walking been"  
the figure turns around to be Revolta  
"the plan will be much harder Jason Voorhees has entered his son in the school"  
he tells her  
"so what his son is human"  
she talks back to him "yeah but his dad is unstoppable i know ive tried killing him"  
he says  
"well then here's the new plan we find jason voorhees(sr.) put him under control and use him to take the girls"  
revolta tells freddy  
" that might work"  
freddy responds. back at the school everyone was enjoying themselves when jason aprochhed his dad  
"hey dad what do you know about a man named Freddy Krueger?"  
as you ask him everything turns to silence  
"you told him about Krueger"  
Dracula said turning to your dad  
"who's Krueger?"  
Phanty asks. Your dad looks down at his feet then pulls of book out of his pocket and hands it to you. you open the book and read  
"Fredrick Charles (Freddy) Krueger" born in spingwood in the 1940's Krueger was well known as the "spingwood slasher" a child murderer in 1968 a police officer walked by Krueger's house hearing screams he entered seeing Freddy killing a little girl with a metal clawlike glove. Krueger was sent to court but since the officer didn't have a search warrant to enter freddy's house legally he was innocent. that night the parents of spingwood set Krueger's home on fire killing him. years later the children of springwood starting dying in strange ways while they were parents in spingwood knowing of freddy never told the kids knowing fear makes him more powerful. his daughter Kathryn Krueger was one of two people sucessful in Killing Krueger after Freddy died the people stopped fearing him with help of a drug called hypnocil which shuts down the dreaming process Krueger grew weak because no one remebered him let alone feared him so Krueger got Jason Voorhees ( an undead killer) to do some work for him Krueger imataing Palma Voorhees (jason's mother) to get Voorhees to kill at Springwood but everyone would believe freddy was doing it. This works at first but Jason dosn't stop killing causing a fight between the two killers because voorhees would kill the kids before freddy got cause..."  
what the rest of the pages are missing"


	8. School Fight

Suddenly an all too familiar voice behind you says  
"Sorry I didn't knock..."  
All of you turn around to see HIM standing in the broken doorway: Freddy Krueger himself. All of you(except your dad)gasp in shock.  
"But, you know, the door was open, so I let myself in..."  
he continues. Your dad jumps in front of the group and pulls out his machete.  
"Mr. Voorhees, what are you doing?"  
Ms. Grimwood asks him. He turns his head back to her, jabs his thumb into his chest, and then points towards the stairs.  
"He's taken Freddy before, Ms. Grimwood,"  
you remind her. "He wants us to get to safety."  
"There is no way that I'm hiding from this clown,"  
Frankenstein says, stepping forward.  
"I can take-" He was cut off by your dad glaring at him.  
"I think we should go upstairs,"  
he says quickly.  
Ms. Grimwood leads the girls and their parents upstairs, with you bringing up the rear. You stop in the middle of the stairs to look back to see your dad block a strike from Freddy and punch him in the face. He looks at you and jerks his head to the side forcefully to tell you to get upstairs before dodging Freddy's claw. You comply, turning around and heading up with the rest of them.  
When you get to the school's attic, everyone else is in, so you turn around and close the door, locking it.  
"Are you sure your dad will be all right, Jason?"  
Winnie asks you.  
"He'll be fine, Winnie,"  
you tell her.  
"Remember, he's beaten him before."  
"But that was before he came back," the Phantom reminds you. "Who knows what kind of powers he has now?"  
"I'm not sure, Mr. Phantom,"  
you admit.  
"But I have faith in my dad, and so should you."  
All of you sit around talking to each other, worrying about what will happen. Suddenly the door handle jostles violently against the lock. All of you stop and look at the door. You wait in suspense. Suddenly the door flies off the hinges, crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

Your dad walks in, his machete covered in blood.  
"Oh dear," Ms. Grimwood mutters. "There goes another one of my doors."  
"So Dad," you ask him. "Is he...?" Your dad nods silently.  
"Job well done, Voorhees," Dracula says, walking towards him and extending his hand for a handshake. Your dad grabs his hand firmly. Suddenly he pulls Dracula forward and slams his fist into the side of his head. Dracula stumbles sideways and his head crashes into the wall. He falls to the floor, knocked out cold. Everyone gasps in shock.  
"Father!" Sibella cries out.  
"Voorhees, what the-" the Mummy says, running towards your dad. He is cut off when your dad grabs onto his bandages and spins him. He hits him in the spine with the machete and punches him in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor.  
"Daddy!" Tanis yells, beginning to cry.  
"Dad, what are you doing?" you say to him. He turns to look at you. "Wait a minute..." you say. As you look into the eye-holes in his mask, you can see a faint white glow and what appears to be a black spinning spiral. "He's not doing this on his own!" you yell. "He's hypnotized!"  
"Hypnotized?" Frankenstein asks before his head is knocked off again swung off by your dad's blade. "Not again...ahh!" Frankenstein's head yells as he notices your dad picking up his body and throwing it at him, knocking him out too.  
"I'll stop him!" the Werewolf shouts, growling ferociously and leaping toward your dad. Your dad steps out of the way, wounding him in the spine as he passes. Winnie's dad crashes to the ground, but he gets right back up and starts clawing at your dad, who dodges easily. He tears his hand into the Werewolf's side grabbing one of his ribs, causing him to keel over screaming in pain. Your dad takes the opportunity and kicks him right in the face. He falls on his back, his eyes closed.  
Your dad turned toward his last opponent, the Phantom. He runs toward him but just runs right through him and hits the wall.  
"You can't hit what you can't touch!" the Phantom taunts.  
"Go dad!" Phanty cheers as you join her.  
Your dad keeps punching right through him, but it's futile. He just passes right through the Phantom's ghostly body. Your dad hesitates for a little while. Then he holds up his hands, which seem to turn translucent.  
"What the-" the Phantom says before your dad grabs his collar and punches him in the face. He then slams him in the side of the head like he did to Dracula, causing him to fly across the room and turn solid, hitting a mirror as he hits the floor hard cut by the glass.  
"How did he do that?" Phanty cries.  
"I'm not sure either," you reply. Then your dad turns toward you and the girls and approaches menacingly. You jump in front of them and hold up your knife.  
"Dad, it's me! Jason! Your son!" you say to him. He straightens up and looks at you for a while. It seems to have had some effect. Suddenly your dad kicks you powerfully in the face, causing your mask to fly off, cracking. You hit the ground and feel the room getting dark. "JASON!" you faintly hear the girls cry out before slipping into unconsciousness.


	9. Welcome to Crystal Lake

"What the F***" you mutter waking up as you realize your lying on a table with the leather straps (like in mental hospitals)being treated on your wounds along with the fathers "Jason your awake!" Winnie says hugging you" "Winnie what happened?" you ask her. well (a flashback after you got knocked out) *****( Jason approched the girls as two arms jammed syringe needles in Voorhees's neck Knocking him out as freddy walked over Jason's body. "Freddy but Voorhees killed you" Sibella said "you bought that shit" Freddy says wiping the blood of jason's machete and licking it "even he couldn't kill me in 10 minutes now i got you right where i want you". Freddy said as the floorboards started growing arms and holding down the girls as a bunch of demonic looking bats flew out of Krueger's hands swarming the girls. "This can't be happening!" Tanis yells "your'e right Tanis this can't be happening" Winnie says as the wooden arms aroung her start to melt and fade away "jason told me fear makes krueger more powerful" winnie added as aeveryone pulled themselves together the wooden arm fadded away and the batlike creature dissapered. "shit i'm not powerful enough" Freddy said dissapering"(flashback ends) ****"thats great is my dad still hypnotized unfourntly we think he is but we don't know while we were fighting Krueger he dissapered if he wasn't he would have stayed with us" Phanty added ". well if he's still hypnotized were in trouble awake and asleep "where could we go?" tanis asks you "i know a place does anyone have a big van?" you ask "our gym teachers do" elsa says.(scene changes to shaggy scooby and scrappy driving in a red van with you the girls the fathers miss grimwood and matches in the back."like why am i why doing this again" shaggy asks you "if you dont my dad will find us and he will probaly murder us all" you tell him "oh yeah (gulp) like now i remember" he said as you give him directions to camp Crystal Lake"this should probaly bring my dads memorys back and if not we have a homefeild advantage "well lets head in tanis said running to a cabin wait Tanis tha.." you get cut off as a rope traps tanis's ankle swinging her aroung as you throw a hatchet cutting the rope "you're lucky that was a rope trap my dad set up tons of traps around the lake" you say picking up a stone and throwing it where it lands a bear trap clamps shut. "well for now my home's your home" you say to everybody as everyone set up in the old cabins Later your lying in your bed at your old cabin the bed was an old wooden bed with the word "Jason" carved in it she walks closer to you but you notice something different her eyes aren't that cute yellow tint they are blank white and glowing  
"what the Fu.." you get cut off as winnie jumps toward you with her claws out you dodge her as she hits the bed you couldn't belive what you were seeing your girlfriend was trying to kill you  
"Winnie what on earth are you doing"  
you ask her "You must be stopped Human"  
she says in a monotonic voice she said picking up a knife on the side of the bed  
"what the hell, ask yourself do you really wanna kill me"  
you ask her as she comes to you with the knife you dodge her again and grab a bladed knife out of the drawer winnie charges you but you (naturally being a fighter from your dad training you) knock the knife out of her hand as she jams her claw in your arm causing you to drop your knife as you grab her  
"look in my eyes Winnie it's me Jason look you're smart you're beautiful and you're strong you have to fight this"  
you say to her shaking her which unhypnotizes her


	10. Replan

"what happened jason how did i get in your room? last thing i rember i was in cabin talking to myself?"  
she asked  
"Oh My God! what happened to your wrist!"  
she said as you two look at it seeing claw marks  
"you got hypnotized and tried to kill me"  
you said  
"oh Jason i'm so sorry i would never hurt you"  
she said looking at her claw which had blood on it then she ripped off a small part her dress wraping it around your wrist as she ties it tight  
"it's O.K. Winnie i know you would never want to hurt me and i forgive you"  
you said to her  
"did you really mean what you said to me?"  
she asked"  
about what?"  
you ask  
"about me being stong ,smart, and beautiful? no boy has ever said anything like that to me let alone a human."  
she asked  
"of corse i meant it your also nice ,sweet and caring" you tell her holding up your bandaged wrist  
"thanks jason i love you and i would never let anything happen to you"  
Winnie tells you as you two plant a kiss on eachother's lips  
*** back at Revolta's lair she and Freddy were discussing about about what to do when Freddy snapped his fingers  
"I got it,i've been scaring 'killing and torturing kids forever but the girls escaped because they didn't fear me but i can't kill one of them cause it would ruin the plan. but check this, we kidnap Voorhees Jr. since he is close with the wolfbitch she will fear me wondering about what i will do to him?"  
he says "that may work but what what if jason's dad comes to kill us?"  
Revolta asked  
" that Shithead dosn't even know where we are it's a perfect plan i they dont find us they fear wonder what we will do to jason if they do find us they can watch us torture him with a front row seat plus we don't even need Jason he's human we just need the girls so if we kill him no big deal"  
freddy said grinning Revolta thinks about about Freddy's idea

Revolta thought for a while and then grinned evilly.  
"Marvelous plan, Freddy!"  
she replied.  
"We shall capture Jason tomorrow!"  
She then started laughing maniacally.  
"Yeah, don't do that laugh," Freddy said. "It's just tacky."  
Revolta spat. "Murderers,"  
she muttered. back at the camp you find a poster on the ground saying theres a fair not to far away today  
"hey check out what i found"  
you say passing the sheet around funfair Feburary 12th Fun, Games ,Rides , Food and More no cost  
"wow a free fair"  
Tannis said  
"Sounds Fang-Tastic"  
Sibella added as the look at the map The parents allowed you to go with the girls but your responsable for them.  
"wait woln't you being Monsters grab attention"  
you say to the girls  
"i have an idea"  
winnie said as her fur started geting shorted going in to her skin as her ears shrunk her teeth became more dull and her claws turned to to fingers  
"How did you do that?"  
you ask  
"we can become human but only during the day"  
she responded as Sibellas skin turned normal color and her hair got shorter and Phanty became sold and her skin turned normal too and Tannis's bandages faded away (Elsa could pass off as human) "ok that settles That you say as you and the girls(in human form) walk to the fair


	11. Cotton Candy, A Parrot and a Concert

as you and the girls get to the fair you look around as Tannis and Elsa go to the Fun House and Phanty and sibella decide to ride some rides as you stand at a booth right next to Winnie  
"hey Jason?"  
she asks you  
"Yes Winnie"  
you responed  
"Remember yesterday morning when i told you i love you, you love me too right?"  
she asks  
"yeah of corse"  
you responed  
"well tonight could we well you know tie the knot and make it official? "  
she asks you  
"umm. oh i'm hungry i'm gonna get a cotton candy you want one?"  
you ask her  
"sure why not"  
as you leave coming back with two cotton candy sticks giving on to winnie as you two look aroung  
"hey a parrot"  
you say aproching a tent that says "Polly, the all knowing bird"  
"hey birdie"  
you say to it  
"Fuck off,the name's Polly"  
the bird responds  
"excuse me come again"  
you say  
"i said Fuck off"  
the bird responds again  
"i'm gonna kill you bird"  
you say as Winnie grabs your arm  
"jason it's just a parrot"  
she said "Winnie he told me to fuck off" you tell her  
"he dosn't know what it means they repeat anything"  
she said approching the parrot talking to it in childish tone  
"polly want a cracker?"  
she said to the Parrot  
"Polly wants your mama's sweet ass"  
he said  
"what did Polly say to me?"  
she asked confused  
"i said Polly wants your mama's sweet ass"  
the parrot responded  
"don't you talk about my mama like that you stupid bird,you don't even know my mama"  
she told him in an angry tone  
"i know your mama Winnie i fucked her last night,screamed like a bitch"  
the parrot responded  
"i'm gonna kill that Fuckin' bird!, Jason hold my cotton candy"  
she said as the two of them keep yelling you hear a voice coming from the booth  
"hey Winnie this man is trowing his voice to the bird"  
the tell her  
"what i bought it hook line and sinker nice trick"  
she said as you two walk away enjoying the fair when a man is speaking with on a stage in the middle of the fair  
"Ladies ,Gents Kids of all ages i'm proud to annonce tonights music act the one and only Guns N' Roses"  
he said walking off stage as the band got on as Axl Rose grabbed the mic  
"this first song is a happy song like first thing in the morning sun is coming up your getting out of bed lookin forwards to the days ahead it's called Estranged" he said strated singing  
"When your'e talking to yourself and nobodys home you can't fool yourself you came in this world alone.. alone"as the band contuned to play everyone started clapping then GN'R played November Rain and Don't Cry after the act you and winnie went looking around as you two split up you felt something bite you "oh bug you said throwing what you thought was a bug was really a traqulazation dart as you fall down to deep sleep you wake up


	12. Getting Help

you rubbed your eyes as they opened you saw freddy  
"don't worry lil shit i'm only gonna kidnap you not hurt you...yet"  
he responded.  
(the rest of the chapter is in Winnie's POV)  
as i watched the concert a kid got behind me  
"hey move you cotton candy so i can see"  
he said as I ignored him  
"damn cotton candy,move it or lose it"  
he said as i ignored him again  
"hey you F***ing bitch, move your cotton candy"  
he said as i turned around and slammed it in his face "enjoy sugar Haven and P.S. don't call me a bitch"  
i yelled after the concert i went looking for jason asking people if they saw him  
"brown haired kid wearing a ripped coat and carrying an old mask"  
someone said "yeah that was him" i responded  
"some freaky burnt dude in a red and green sweater took him"  
he responded  
"what why didn't you help him?"  
i asked  
"dude had razor fingers it would have been like asking for suicide "  
he said as i ran to to tell the others Freddy kidnapped him taking my boyfriend was one step too far as i told the girls  
"why are you panicing" Tannis asked "does it matter jason is in trouble Freddy took him"  
i told tannis  
"why would Freddy want him i thought he was after us?"  
Elsa asked  
"because he must know we would come to rescue him"  
Sibella added  
"this dosn't make any sense what would Freddy want with us?"  
Phanty asked  
"i don't know maybe Freddy is working with someone ,someone who could and would want to get to us but who?"  
Sibella asked  
"i know Revolta"  
Winnie responded  
"didn't she die last year when her castle caught on fire" Tannis said  
"maybe she survived or if she died she could have gotten Freddy to ressurrect her"  
Winnie said as they left the the fair taking of their true forms they hurry back to the camp and meet up with the fathers  
"Jason's been kidnapped by Freddy!"  
Winnie told her father  
"we have to help him"  
Phanty excliamed  
"what! were not put you in danger let alone the hands of Freddy to save him you're lives are more inportant"  
Dracula told the girls  
"remember when Jason's dad got hypnotized?"  
Winnie asked  
"yeah my spine still hurts give us one good reason to help"  
the Werewolf said to winnie  
" Jason stood up to his dad after what he did to you guys (the world's most powerful monsters) his dad could have killed him but he stood there to protect us"  
Winnie told the fathers  
"OK?"  
Frankenstein said  
"plus if his dad found out you didn't help his son he would probaly get very pissed off"  
Winnie said again at the mention of voorhees getting mad the fathers decided to help because even they feared Jason as everyone get in Shaggy's van  
"how do we even know where Freddy's holding Him"  
the Phantom asked  
"we think Revotla is working with Freddy so maybe her castle"  
Tannis said  
"what, Her castle last blew upyear in an explosion"  
Shaggy told her  
"how did you know that?  
" the mummy asked  
"umm."  
shaggy mumbled as the back door to the van was ripped off the hinges as Jason Voorhees got in wanting to to help his son as he pointed to a mountain near the school  
"how did you know that?"  
Tannis asked as Voorhees stayed slilent  
"was revolta the one who hypnotized you"  
Winnie asked as voorhees nodded slowly as the drove to the mountain as they saw a castle seeing a lock matches tried melting it but it didn't remembering her locks are fire proof Scooby used his old tail key trick but the keyhole shocked him as the phantom tried to phase though the wall he couldn't as the father attacked it the door did nothing then Voorhees puched the door putting a huge dent in it as he kept hitting it causing it to shatter as they entered  
"hey remeber me"  
as voice as the fathers voorhees and the the girls turned


	13. Jason Goes to Hell

as they turned they saw Freddy as Voorhees pulled out his machete  
" i wouldn't do that if i were you"  
Freddy said pushing a remote opening a ceiling door as Jason was lowered and a section of the floor opened showing a cage with a sawblade chamber  
"you try to kill me i kill him"  
Freddy said as Voorhees put his Machete back in it's seive  
"why are you doing this?"  
Winnie asked  
"easy wolfbitch, all my life it was always children that gave me my powers ,the Springwood Slasher thats what they called me and my reign of terror was legendary,Dozen of children fell by my blades but one one day the parents of Springwood came to kill me now when i was alive i was a little naughty but when i was killed i became something much worse..  
"Freddy paused  
"and that is?"  
Tannis asked as freddy continued  
"..the stuff nightmares and fear are made off children still fear me and i had to power to kill them in there dreams thats where the fun really began..Until they found a way to get rid of me!" he yelled "as if being dead wasn't enough but forgotten that was real bitch i couldn't come back if no one rembered me and i couldn't come back if no one was afriad so i searched the deepest pits of hell but i found someone who would make them remember the meaning fear "  
Freddy said pointing to Voorhees"  
he gave them the blood but i got the glory and that fear was my ticket home"  
Freddy said  
"what does your little feud have to do with our daughters"  
the werewolf said  
"easy"  
a voice said as Revolta stood next to Freddy  
"i told him if he got the girls here i would make him more powerful"  
she said  
"and there are here where is my reward"  
Freddy said Revolta zapped Freddy with a wand  
"now you are immortal and you can use your dream powers in the real world"  
Revolta said then freddy slashed his claw throgh the rope holding jason as Winnie ran and grabbed and grabbed hold of it  
" i bet you were not expecting that"  
you say  
"actually that was i was hoping for as two halfs of an iron maiden came out of the wall and spikes came out of them as a caged dropped on everybody else no one could get out even Voorhees  
"the only thing keeping jason alive is you, this maiden was made with silver spikes it will skewer you but it will lock the rope holding jason will you still give up your life to save him"  
freddy said chuckling  
"well i had a good short life"  
jason said  
"don't worry jason i'm not letting go"  
you say  
"let go of the rope if one of us dies it best to be me"  
jason says kicking you out of the way as he falls in the the saw blade pit  
(the rest of the chapter is told in jason's POV)  
i wake up rubbing my eyes looking around me  
"so this is hell"  
i said walking around as someone approched me next thing i knew i was standing face to face with a skeletal figure in a robe  
"you're the Grim Reaper your'e probaly here to take my soul"  
you said to him  
"usally yes but i saw what you did you gave you life to save your friend any man that can give there life for love has god on their side i dont usally do this but i will ressurect you"  
he said as you wake up jumping out of the saw blade pit  
"what you shithead i killed you"  
Freddy said "Listen Krueger if there one you should know about a Voorhees we don't stay down for long you say turning off the cage as everyone gets out as everyone battles freddy as he stabs your dad though his heart throwing him the the blade-pit closing the compartment  
"not even Voorhees could survive that"  
the werewolf said as they all atacked Krueger you remembered something  
"everyone Fear is Kruegers power show no fear"  
as you say everyone loses their fear


	14. Ending

as everyone trashes there fear he gets weak turning him to a human as you stab him"  
shit"  
he says as a demon flees out of Kruegers body and into the ground  
"what was that?"  
Tannis asked a dream demon, 3 dream demons brought freddy to life his daughter killed one , my dad killed one and i just killed the last one"  
you say as freddy sinks in the ground as you notice Revolta is gone back at the school it is last day of school as the fathers pick up up the girls while your carving trying to get over your dads death as Winnie and her dad approach you  
"hey Jason"  
Winnie says to you  
" yeah"  
you respond  
"i just wanted to thank you for saving my life and i'm sorry about your dad "  
she said  
"well he is dead now nothing can bring him back now"  
you say  
"hey voorhees you want to live in our tribe? It's the least i could offer for saving Winnie's life "  
her father asked you as you think it over "sure ...but only until my father comes back if he ever does"  
you sayas you 3 leave, a couple weeks later you and winnie are walking in the woods talking  
"thanks for letting me in your tribe"  
you tell her  
"it no sweat when your father is the tribe's alpha "  
winnie told you  
"so am i an official member of this tribe? you ask her "  
no, the only way to be a member is to born in it or for your mate to be in it"  
she tells you  
"my what?"  
you ask  
" your mate its someone you spend you spend the rest of your life with and this tribe has some great girls, Crystal is a great hunter and Ana is a wonderful cook" winnie tells you  
"yeah she is a great cook, her stew is amazing but i think iv'e already made a choice"  
you say as Winnie looks down at her feet in disappiontment  
"oh... OK whats she like?"  
she asks you in a mildly heartbroken tone  
"she is very smart Beautiful and she's incredibly storng, she nice, really sweet and very caring"  
as you say that winnie looks up happily realizing you're talking about her  
"i just hope she will accept the offer, I haven't asked her yet"  
you say " Oh Jason, …the answer is Yes!  
" she says as you two go through some sort of ceramony as you two are sitting by a tree you pull out your knife carving "J.V. +W.W." in a tree with his knife as Winnie carves hers in with her claw  
"Jason i love you"  
she tells you  
"i love you too Winnie"  
you said back to her looking up at the full moon


End file.
